Broken Arrows
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: With a single bite, the world of Prince William begins to crumble. He watches as the love of his life, who is none other than Snow White, dies within his arms. Could his kiss wake her from the land of death, and if so, would his feelings be unrequited? Could William finally find the love he has been searching for? Snow White/William pairing. Title from Daughtry's "Broken Arrows".


_**AN: Well, to any of my followers (that is if I happen to have any), you may be disappointed to hear that this is neither the next of my Christmas one-shots, or an update to "Whispering Silhouettes" or "Tactfully Torn". This is, however, a short little fic I was inspired to write after watching "Snow White and the Huntsman", for the umpteenth time. I was especially fond of the Snow White/William pairing, and felt the need to write for it after seeing that there were very few stories written about them. Anyway, please enjoy. **_

I held her face in my hands, tears pouring along my cheeks as I brought her stilled lips to my own. The warmth that had once radiated from her entire being was quickly fleeting, and I somehow wished that my kiss could preserve that heat. My lips moved desperately, slow and deliberate against her own cool ones, which had yet to move in the seconds I had been kissing them.

I pulled away, another sob wracking my crumpled form at the thought of her being gone. She was too young, that I knew for sure, to deserve such a harsh fate. Snow White, with all her beauty and innocence, didn't deserve any of the harsh darkness that had surrounded her, looming like a persistent cloud above her head. She had been a beacon of hope to all in the kingdom, including myself, and if she was to pass, Ravenna would surely waste no time taking over the remains of our city. If Snow White was to die, so would the rest of our people, myself included. The Queen would suck the remaining life out of everyone, and I would probably perish of a broken heart.

I had always been the one following Snow White, ever since we were both children. I now know that I always had because I loved her, though at the time I had seen no other way, known nothing else. Where she was, I would always be closely behind, and our banter had been light and meaningless. I had teased her, that incident with the apple being an example of that, but I had never imagined life without her, and now, with her motionless form resting in my arms, that seemed to be reality.

"Please," I begged her, my own tears dripping onto her forehead, splashing against her pale skin. "Come back to me, I need you. Everyone needs you."

My fingers found their way to her pulse, or where it should have been. There was no beat to be felt, and I knew that her heart had stopped, much to my dismay. "Snow…" I pleaded, as though my stating her name would magically bring her back.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see the Huntsman, whose cheeks were miraculously still dry. "Let her go, man. She's gone."

I shook my head, refusing to believe his words. "There has to be a way. I refuse to give up so soon."

The Huntsman sighed sadly, still looking me in the eyes. "She's been dead for a few minutes, William. She isn't coming back. The Queen has won, and she will have the city at last."

I looked back at the young woman in my arms, who was still as motionless as she had been a few minutes ago. I brushed the dark hair out of her face, reveling its color- black as a raven's wings, as many wise people had put it. Her lips; once a vibrant cherry, were beginning to fade in shade, now becoming as pale as the rest of her flesh. Snow White's eyes were still closed, the lids hiding her once beautiful and lively brown orbs.

A stray tear of mine fell onto her lips, quickly falling through the folds and spilling into her mouth. I turned away, no longer able to look at the woman whom I had loved, who I still loved; as she was now lifeless. I glued my gaze to the forest floor, studying the apple that had killed Snow White.

It had been discarded carelessly onto the frozen snowscape, where it had quickly coated itself in rot after poisoning its victim. A single bit had been taken from it, and the hole was now shriveled and brown, along with the skin of the fruit. Gruesome prickles had grown from its exterior, resembling those of rose thorns or porcupine quills. I kicked lamely at the object, looking away from it as it rolled towards a nearby tree.

I was about to stand and walk away when I felt a barely tangible touch on my knee. My head spun quickly to the wilting woman at my feet, and I was pleasantly surprised to see that her eyes were open, boring purposefully into mine. I blinked frantically a few times, checking to see if she was real, or if I was just imagining her form being brought back from the hands of death.

"William?" She whispered softly, blinking once herself.

I smiled like a man seeing the light for the first time in a long while. "Snow?"

She nodded. "But, you- the Queen, she killed me."

I was puzzled by her saying that I killed her. Surely I wouldn't do that, and the Queen had been the one to do the deed, but why did Snow not think that? "Yes, the Queen killed you." I stated, confusion in the tone of my voice.

"She was disguised as you at first." She revealed. "You- well her, offered me an apple, and I took it; taking a bite into it."

"I would never hurt you." I interjected, instantly feeling more hatred for the Queen.

"I know." Snow White confirmed, continuing regardless. "But as I ate that apple, I instantly fly the poison coursing through my veins, spreading throughout my body. She began to laugh, truly unveiling herself."

I nodded, silently requesting that she continue.

"She said, 'You see, child. Love always betrays us," before she watched me wither and writhe in agony. I don't remember much after that, other than you holding me while I died." Snow said, a single tear rolling down her own cheek.

I heard the dwarfs mumbling from their spot behind us, and Muir began to speak. "How can it be? Was it the kiss of true love that brought life back into our beauty's eyes, or was it his tears being swallowed by her?"

She smiled, sitting up in my arms. I held myself still as she reached up with delicate hands, touching my face. Snow White ran her fingers along my stubbled chin, moving them up along my cheeks to cup my face. She smiled, fanning her warm breath along my face as she exhaled.

"William?" She whispered softly, closing her eyes.

"Yeah?" I said, desperate to preserve this moment of perfection for as long as possible.

"I think I'm in love with you." She stated, not a twinge of humor in her voice. "And, I want to spend the rest of your life with you."

I was silent and still as Snow White brought her sweet lips to mine, kissing me with a youthfulness I had yet to truly feel in my life. Her innocence, sweet and pure as the snow that now fell around us, was clearly displayed in this action of hers.

She pulled away, looking sweetly into my eyes. "William, I have always known since we were young children that you were something special, and I feel as though I will never find loyalty such as yours anywhere else. It would be my honor to take you as my king, to defeat the evil Ravenna, and to finally assist me in ruling the lovely kingdom. We could start a family, one without corruption or distrust, and live the rest of our lives in blissful happiness."

"I would like that." I said, bringing her lips to mine in another kiss, this one slightly more passionate than the previous one we had shared.

She returned the contact with vigor, pulling us so we were standing in the midst of the forest and our circle of friends. I felt her smiling as we continued to kiss, only pulling away when air became a necessity and people began to cheer. Looking away from Snow White, I saw that the dwarfs were all smiling and clapping; whether it was from joy that she was alive or that they were happy to see us together, I had no clue. I hoped it was both.

The Huntsman did not look so happy to see our public display of affection, though he did seem pleased to see that she had been brought back to the world and was now breathing soundly. I figured he was possibly jealous, as he had begun to get to know Snow White and was without a doubt entranced by her beauty and youth, and he had also lost his wife not too long ago. I suppose that he was lonely, and I could see his reasoning. I too would have been lonely had my true love disappeared or passed, never to be seen again. That had almost just happened.

Snow White entangled her fingers with my own, and pulled our bonded hand into the air with what appeared to be hope- possibly triumph. With great glee she exclaimed, "Ravenna will be defeated at last, and who will do the great honor of joining me to defeat the evil mistress?"

Our small crowding once again erupted in cheers, and the Huntsman pulled a sword from his vest, striking it defiantly into the air. It was with great joy that we charged deeper into the wood, yelling proudly as we went to gather an army to help us with our conquest. With any luck, our kingdom and people would be freed within the next passing days. With any luck, the Queen would be slain, and happiness could revisit our city, and hopefully become a permanent resident. With any luck, I would marry Snow White, whose hair was as black as ravens wings, and whose lips were red as the rose that had bloomed so long ago, in defiance to the cold. It was time for that rose to rise up again through the snow, though now that rose was not just a rose, it was the fury of hundreds of soldiers, fed up of a Queens disastrous rein.

**AN: There you all go, I hope you enjoyed it. To any followers I may have, please be expectant of the next Christmas shot, as it will be arriving soon. Thank you, please review if you liked. **


End file.
